


My Armor Was Cracked

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Heart Heart Heartbreak [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post 2013 Cup Win, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Jonny is nervous. He's been waiting 3 months, the little box in his pocket seemingly holding so much weight, to do this.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Armor Was Cracked

Jonny is nervous. He's been waiting 3 months, the little box in his pocket seemingly holding so much weight, to do this. It's only been a few weeks since they won the Cup for a second time, the buzz and high and happiness still overflowing. He's ordered pizza and he has his video game system set up. Several movies cover his coffee table, along with a couple beers.

When he hears Patrick come through the door he takes in a deep breath, then let's it out slowly. This is it. He's going to ask Patrick to marry him. He turns and can't help but let out a tiny smile. Patrick is dressed in one of his stupid plaid shirts, the top button undone and a pair of jeans that are probably a little too big for him.

"Hey," Patrick says as he saunters toward him. He gives Jonny a quick kiss before falling down on the couch.

"Hey," Jonny replies simply.

Kaner gives him a look before gesturing toward the game controllers. "You ready to get your ass kicked?"

Jonny will the nervous fluttering in his stomach away and forces a smirk on his face. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"

They play NHL13 for a good bit, throwing chirps back and forth. When Kaner's stomach lets out a rumble they pause the game and start to eat their pizza. Jonny considers asking Kaner several times during their meal, but decides that it's not quite time. When they run out of beer he heads to his kitchen to grab some more. He puts the cams on the counter and pulls the box out of his pocket. He opens it up and looks at the amazingly simple ring. He closes the box, ring still in hand, and sets it on the table. He lets out a sigh and steels himself before grabbing the cans and heading back toward the living room. 

"-tell him. I promise."

Jonny pauses for a moment, but ignores his curiosity. He needs to keep his mind focused. 

When he plops down on the couch he hands Kaner a beer and keeps the other one, the one that's covering the ring.

"So-"

"Jonny-"

Jonny blinks, surprised at Kaner's sudden conversation. "Yeah?"

"Oh, um, what were you gonna say?" Kaner asks, fidgeting.

"No, Pat. Go ahead."

Kaner gives him a small smile before meeting his gaze.

"I think we should break up."

It takes Jonny a moment to realize what Patrick had said. He mouth opens, gaping as soon as he registers it. "W-What?"

"I just," Patrick fidgeted again, shifting on the couch, "don't think I love you like that. Not anymore. You're still my best friend, Jonny."

"W-We've been together for three years, Pat."

"I know. Jonny, I love you. I do. But, it's kinda like a brother sort of way."

"Then you had sex with your brother," Jonny stated dryly, setting the ring down and quickly covering it with his unopened beer.

"Ew, Jonny. Lately, the spark isn't there. Is it okay if we stay friends? I still care for you," Kaner said hopefully.

Jonny sat still for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Okay," he replied, his voice monotone, "but, do you think you could give me a day or two?"

Patrick nodded quickly, standing. "Yeah, sure. No problem. I'll talk to you in a couple days."

Patrick is out the door before Jonny can give him a reply.

Jonny turns his gaze the beer sitting in front of him. He lifts it up and grabs the ring. He twirls it in between his fingers, doing his best to not think of anything. He abruptly stand up and heads to the nearest window. There's a breeze outside, the sky slowly melting into a sunset. He looks around before taking a step back. He chokes back a sob and flings the ring viciously out the window.

He tries his best to keep the tears in, but is unsuccessful. He slams his window shut before storming to his bedroom. He doesn't fling himself onto his bed, but it's a close thing. 

He lets the sobs rake through his body, tremors following them. He falls asleep like that. 

Shaking, crying, and oh so confused.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA. I apologize profusely.


End file.
